Gordon Research Conferences bring together active researchers in a selected scientific field with the purpose of defining and analyzing important problems, recent advances and opportunities for research through both formal presentations and extensive discussion. The specific aim of this proposal is to obtain partial funding for the 1998 Gordon Research Conference on Hormone Action. The 1998 Conference represents the 29th annual meeting of the Hormone Action Conference on Hormone Action Conference, and will be held at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire. The conference will continue to provide a forum for presentation and discussion of the latest advances in molecular endocrinology and cellular signal transduction. This is one of the few research conferences that covers a broad spectrum of topics related to Hormone Action, including hormones and growth factors that act through plasma membrane receptors as well as hormones that act through intracellular receptors. The conference will be highlighted by an opening keynote presentation and opening and closing Special Symposia. The eight Scientific Sessions are planned to discuss: 1. Cell signaling in development (special symposium), 2. Cell signaling in apoptosis, 3. Specificity and cross-talk in kinase cascades, 4. Endocrine regulation of the cell cycle, 5. Animal models of obesity, 6. Hormone activation, 7. Transcriptional coactivators and 8. Metabolic regulation of gene expression (special symposium). Two Poster Sessions are planned for the conference to encourage students, postdoctoral fellows and young investigators to join senior investigators in presenting their work. All meeting participants will be invited to submit an abstract for the Poster Sessions, allowing all attendees the opportunity to present data and fully participate in discussions. Traditionally, this conference brings together a diverse group of academic and industrial scientists with interests ranging from basic researchers studying molecular, cellular and physiological mechanisms of hormone and hormone receptor action, to physician-scientists interested in the integrative actions of hormones and in understanding human endocrine diseases. The limited attendance, focused Scientific Sessions and Symposia, and highly successful Poster Sessions combine to provide an exciting forum for the exchange of ideas and to provide extensive opportunities for participation by a diverse group of scientists interested in Hormone Action.